Printemps Walkthrough
This page contains walkthrough of Printemps. On the top right of the textbox, there is a white lily bud surrounded by a laurel wreath which would begin to grow slowly and flash green if choices made were headed towards the end with the right heroine (Mayuri in this case), and flash yellow (for Rikka) with the lily gets stunted and thus staying idle. Reasoning choices ® are choices made to solve the mystery. Reasoning Choices Chapter 2 ® She left them on the bed she could reach. ® Wuthering Heights ® Erika Chapter 3 ® Italy. ® 17 Chapter 5 ® She vanished and is hiding. ® The soda water she'd been drinking just before. ® The closed curtains, even though it isn't cold out. ® Ichigo Sasaki Chapter 7 ® Yatsushiro-senpai had an accident. ® In the greenhouse. ® Sakura is code for a different word. ® The bag. Bad End #1, #2, #3, #4 Picking the wrong choice during the reasoning mode leads to these endings. #1 for chapter 2, #2 for chapter 3, #3 for chapter 5, and #4 for chapter 7. There are slight variations in text for each wrong choices, but all leads to the same ending. Bad End #5 (Mayuri Bad End) Pick all choices to get Rikka End, but choose to not accept Rikka. The rest is up to you, as the ending is already decided the moment you choose to accept or reject Rikka. Rikka End Chapter 1 No, it might be rude. Stay silent. Answer honestly. Play it safe. It'd suit any girl. Disagree. Disagree. Disagree. Disagree. Disagree. Disagree. Apologize and take the paper. Rikka Hanabishi. Tell her I was surprised. Chapter 2 I'm too embarrassed. Rikka-san is right. Melanie. Obediently do as you're asked. I'm feeling down about being bad at ballet. Say that it's your mistake. It'll probably just be regular practice. Shout that it's not what she thinks. ® She left them on the bed she could reach. ® Wuthering Heights ® Erika. Chapter 3 Sorry, but I'll go with my Amite partners... I'm not in a club. You can do it, Rikka-san. Um... Are you friends with Yaegaki-san? I've never done it before. Get it over with. Lie. ® Italy. ® 17 Chapter 4 I can't make myself known. Do nothing. Rikka-san Tell her you're fine on your own. They're not that big. I can't make her a geek. I'm probably being tricked again. Leave before I run into them. I am too sad to speak. Chapter 5 Then I'll try the salt. As much as the next person. Maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut. I'm not sure. Convince the two of them. Decline. Advise them to go back now. Say that it's a pain in the neck to have to go. ® She vanished and is hiding. ® The soda water she'd been drinking just before. ® The closed curtains, even though it isn't cold out. ® Ichigo Sasaki Chapter 6 What is the Council of Nicaea going to do? Decide by authority as class president. I'll help if I have time. Stop Mayuri. You're being too harsh, Mayuri. Ask her if there is anyone else who can do it. I'll ask you then. I guess I have to do it. Chapter 7 Don't reply. Give each other nicknames? Just jogging. We can call her over for a bit. The previous system was better. Believe in Komikado. You wouldn't tattle. Accept Rikka. Mayuri End Chapter 1 I should take it. Say that you were the one talking. Respond with what you think she wants to hear. Make a strong first impression! It suits you. Agree Agree Agree Agree Agree Agree Ask what kind of friend she wrote about wanting. Mayuri Kohsaka Confess the truth. Chapter 2 This is my chance to get close to her! I made a promise. Scarlett O'Hara. Protest that you're too inflexible. Changing in front of people is embarrassing. Declare that you'll investigate further. A heated one-on-one lesson? Hide it behind your back. ® She left them on the bed she could reach. ® Wuthering Heights ® Erika Chapter 3 If you want me... The literary club... Let's go see another club. If you do... You're the upperclassman the Sasakis' were talking about? I can play a bit of piano. Fight it. Tell the truth. ® Italy. ® 17 Chapter 4 I should say something. Intervene. Mayuri-san Accept her offer. I think your legs are nicer. I'll get her back to normal. They might really want to be friends. Wait. Laugh along with them. Chapter 5 I like spice, so... I don't really read them. I'll point out that they're expired. I think I've got it. Don't force the subject if Rikka doesn't like it. I'll think about it. Report their peeking. Ask if she likes ghost stories. ® She vanished and is hiding. ® The soda water she'd been drinking just before. ® The closed curtains, even though it isn't cold out. ® Ichigo Sasaki Chapter 6 Will you be playing the part of the Virgin Mary? Narrow it down to two choices. Of course I'll help. Make tea for Rikka. The Sasakis didn't mean any harm, either. Flatly refuse. I can say it myself. I won't cause conflict for my own sake. Chapter 7 Confirm. Drop the 'san'? A little swimming. We can't interrupt her studying. I think we need it. Believe Yaegaki. You're a coward... Is it to do with Yatsushiro-senpai? ® Yatsushiro-senpai had an accident. ® In the greenhouse. ® Sakura is code for a different word. ® The bag. Chapter 8 The Shapshifter of Dorms. I did it for Mayuri. Concentrate. Thank you, Erika-san. Like Yatsushiro-senpai? I'm fine. No, we're not! Category:Walkthrough